


Instagram Bang

by cisco_donovan



Series: Janeway's Gift [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Annoying Her, Bra fuck, Come on art, Doggy Style, F/M, Fishhooking, Groping, Instagram, Rubbing, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment, Vaginal Sex, artist, cleavage fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_donovan/pseuds/cisco_donovan
Summary: Jack is browsing through Instagram when he finds a portrait of his favourite artist. Or at least, the hottest. Captain Janeway the genie appears and projects Jack into the photo where he can fuck around with the pretty painted to his heart's content.A standalone story within the Janeway's Gift series.
Series: Janeway's Gift [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103153
Kudos: 1





	Instagram Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a complete work of fiction. The people, events and actions within are gross and dumb and wrong and not fit for real life. Do not treat people like this.
> 
> Captain Janeway is a genie who came to the protagonist, Jack, via a signed photograph. Jack is the only one who can see her. Janeway can create a mirror dimension called the Otherworld, which is fuelled by Jack's imagination and subconscious. Events in the Otherworld have no imprint on reality. You can read more about this is the first part of the series.

It was Saturday afternoon and, as usual, I didn’t have much to do. I sat on the sofa, scrolling through my Instagram feed.

This isn’t something I do often - but occasionally I stumble across something worth my time.

And today is such a day. I stopped scrolling on a picture of Lexi, one of my favourite artists. I mean, her artwork is fine I guess - but mostly, she’s my favourite artist because she is hot as fuck.

I’ve followed her career - well, her tits - for about a year now. Lexi is tall, with a skinny, almost medium build and straight, dark-red hair falling to her shoulders. She’s extremely pretty in an elfish kind of way, with shining green eyes and delicate features. Her appeal for me, though, is the big, round pair of tits sticking out of her chest. Maybe she just wears mighty bras, but those boobs stick out at the most incredible angle, like a cartoon character.

That’s the thing about Lexi, actually. She has a cartoonish beauty. With her white - and I mean, white skin, red hair, big green eyes and big, shapely tits - it’s like she was drawn. She’s from a different planet, a different dimension, I swear it.

This photo is an absolute dream for a pervert like me, and my balls tremble at the sight of it. Lexi kneels on a wooden floor in front of a canvas, painting a landscape in oils. Her red hair falls on either side of her pretty face. Her eyes are downcast, looking at her painting. It’s an image of peace and serenity, and I almost feel bad for defiling it with sordid thoughts.

But my god, the cleavage on display here is enough to make the Pope spontaneously ejaculate.

The camera is quite high up, and as Lexi leans forward over her work, the low-cut green vest she wears gapes open at the chest. Inside the loose fabric of the vest, the white globes of Lexi’s tits catch the light. They hang forwards, an upside-down V-shaped gape gaping between them. About the size and shape of a face. A purple-red bra with lacy ruffles wraps around the outer edges of her boobs, pushing them up.

Oh, to be able to squeeze those soft breasts, to pull down that red lace and lick the hard nipples underneath.

As she so often did when I was having dirty thoughts, Janeway appeared over my shoulder, clad in her captain’s uniform, pips and all. She stared at the phone as I pinch-zoomed into Lexi’s magnificent cleavage.

“My, my,” Janeway said in reverent tones. “What an incredible holiday destination.”

I snorted.

“Yeah, I wish,” I said.

“My command,” Janeway said, pinching the zoom out.

“Wait, you can-” I started, but the world lurched and flooded with light.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, I found myself standing on a wooden floor, with a large canvas in front of me. Lexi knelt over it, her red hair hanging down, her vest gaping open to reveal her cleavage, arms white and naked as they worked over the canvas. Just like in the picture - except that here, Lexi appeared to be painting a picture of herself.

A nude picture.

“You can put me in a photo,” I said, looking at Janeway with eyes wide. “A fucking PHTO?!”

Janeway wiggled her eyebrows. 

“You’re doing the heavy lifting, I assure you,” she said.

Janeway looked around to the kitchen.

“On that note, I don’t suppose you could… imagine me up a coffee?” she said.

I nodded and left her to rummage around the kitchen, doing whatever it is genies do. I had more pressing matters. I adjusted my pants, letting the blood flow into my swelling cock.

I drank in the vision of Lexi’s cleavage for a moment, watching her work, kneeling on the floor in her tight blue jeans. Her breasts jiggled occasionally as she flicker her brush across the page, finishing the water and sky.

I walked around behind her to inspect the nude. It was good - the best work I’d seen from her.

Lexi was painting herself as a mermaid, sitting on a rock in a pool. A waterfall tumbled down above her, while she leaned her head back into it, hands in her red hair, elbows out wide, eyes closed. She smiled ever so slightly, head tilted up, her white neck stretched out, nice and lean. Her large round boobs hung freely from her chest, glinting a little from the water which coursed over them. Her nipples were pink-red points, the areola small. Her body narrowed down to her waist, a hit of abdominal visible, where it blended into the scales of her fish tail.

I guess the subject matter biased me.

“That’s lovely,” I said.

“It’s a little flattering,” Janeway said, sipping her coffee.

“Thanks,” Lexi replied, not looking up.

I unclipped my belt and let my pants and shorts slip to the floor, stroking my hard dick. Lexi didn’t seem to notice - or care.

I pushed a finger through the curtain of red hair which fell across her back, brushing the strands aside and revealing her white, toned shoulders. I ran a finger across, then knelt down and rubbed my cock across her skin.

“That tickles,” Lexi said, brushing her own hand across her shoulder.

I stood with my legs either side of Lexi and leaned down and forward, reaching my arms around to cup her tits. My cock pressed against her back as my hands enclosed those soft globes. I squeezed her tits, massaging them gently, feeling her soft skin and the coarseness of the lace bra.

I knelt down on the floor and put my head in Lexi’s lap, looking up into her tits. I pulled down the gaping front of her green vest with a finger, getting a better view as her tits hung over me. With my other hand I brushed a finger down the deep cleft between her breasts, teasing against her white chest, then felt up and around the globes.

“Hey,” Lexi said. “That’s nice, but you’re kind of in the way?”

I ignored her. Instead I lifted my head up and pressed it between her tits, feeling them wrap around my cheeks, my nose brushing her chest. I licked between her tits, then up along the curve. I bit softly down on her bra, squeezing so her round breasts were big enough to fit in my mouth.

Lexi sat back.

“Hey, come on,” she said.

I lifted my head out of her lap and stood in front of her, my cock hanging in front of her face. She looked up at me with those huge green eyes. I started down at her cleavage. I squatted down and rubbed my dick across her chest, trying to push it down between her tits.

Lexi twisted her head out of the way and pushed me back. My cock swung in the air, desperate to rub against her skin.

“I’m trying to work!” she said, getting annoyed.

“And I’m trying to jerk,” I replied, tugging my dick. A look of disgust passed across Lexi’s face, and she leaned forward again to the canvas.

Lexi continued to try and work while I circled around her, rubbing my cock against her soft cheek, her long white neck, her shoulders. I rubbed it across her arms, stood by her side and thrust it under her neck while she tilted her head down. I waved it over her cleavage, leaning in awkwardly to try and thrust between her tits.

She constantly wiggled and lurched and twisted out of the way, slapping my cock away as I poked and rubbed at her (I mentally added cock-slaps to my ever-increasing list of fetishes).

“Ok, fine!” Lexi started eventually, sitting upright and dropping her brush, her back straight, knees folded before her. She held her palms up and raised her chin imperiously.

“Do what you like,” she said again.

“Now there’s a proposition,” Janeway said from the sofa, inspecting Lexi’s bookshelf.

I imagined Lexi’s green vest away and it vanished. She sat up straight in front of me, her purple-red bra wrapped around the white globes of her tits, pushing them up and together. She held my gaze as I stepped up to her, crouched down, and pushed my hard dick into her ample cleavage, my phallus brushing into her chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” I said, thrusting into her cleavage.

Don’t judge me - I was completely blown away by the sexuality of this woman.

I crouched down lower, tucked a finger under the bottom of her bra, and pulled it up. I slipped my cock underneath and pushed it up and between her tits. Lexi twisted her head away from my belly as I moaned and ground my cock between her breasts. The bra strep squeezed hard against my shaft as I rubbed against the soft flesh.

I squeezed her tits with my hands, increasing the pressure on my dick. I gasped as the incredible feeling. I tucked my thumbs into her lacy cups and twisted them down, popping her tits out of the fabric and rubbing my palms in circles around her nipples.

I felt the cum rising from my balls - but I was far from ready. I tugged my dock out of her bra and freed it from her tits, then stood back and clenched my cock as I gazed over her beautiful chest.

Lexi looked up at me quizzically.

“You know what?” I said, tugging my cock. “Why don’t you carry on?”

“Thank you,” Lexi said. I imagined her bra, jeans and panties away, leaving her completely naked. Her breasts hung down from her chest, full and heavy, tapering up a little at the bottom. A little strip of neatly-trimmed dark hair made a line down to her shaved vagina.

Janeway inspected her naked figure closely.

“I stand corrected,” she said, brushing the back of her hand across Lexi’s cheek. “The mermaid was a but shadow.”

Lexi leaned forward over her canvas, then pushed her knees up to lean on all fours. Smiling, I walked around Lexi to gawp at the white round ass staring up at me.

I knelt behind her and put my hands on her ass. Her butt was firm but soft, wobbly as I massaged the cheeks. Her pink pussy was already wet, the labia falling open invitingly, her asshole a delicious brown star.

I draped the length of my cock in her asscrack, letting my balls hang over her pussy, and rubbed my shaft against her. Lexi rocked back into me in counter rhythm while she painted. I gazed across the smooth white expanse of her back, totally unblemished but for the dimples of her spine, the soft ridges of her shoulder blades.

I shifted backwards a little and slid my cock down her asscrack, through the glistening folds of her pussy. I rubbed it around a little and then pushed inside - it slipped in easily.

Lexi groaned quietly as I pushed my dick and and out of her pussy. I put my hands around her waist and squeezed, grinding my hips slowly backwards and forwards, working deeper inside her.

I lifted a leg and pushed myself deeper, working faster. Lexi hung her head over her canvas, her hair falling across her eyes. I leaned forward, reached under her, and cupped her hanging tits in my hands.

Lexi moaned louder, lifted her head and made a few strokes on the canvas.

I released her tits, leaned back and looked down. The little brown nub of her asshole stared up at me as I thrust in and out of her pussy. I stretched her asscheeks, pulling open the crack, stretching the skin out, her anus winking at me as I worked the flesh.

Janeway leaned over my shoulder.

“That looks inviting,” she said, eyebrow raised.

I had to agree. I rubbed my thumb against her butthole, feeling her right, rubbery ring. Lexi didn’t react. I pushed by thumb roughly inside and Lexi squealed, tensing up delightfully around my cock, lifting her head and opening her mouth wide.

I reached forward with my other hand and hooked my fingers inside her open mouth, pulling at her cheek while I dug my thumb into her ass. Lexi pulled her head back, pushing back into me, gasping and panting, drooling onto her canvas.

I pulled my hand free of her mouth and pushed her head down to the canvas, her ass pointing upwards in response. I pulled out of her pussy and pulled my thumb out of her ass. I pulled at the sides of her anus, stretching it out. It gaped slightly at me, the rim turning red, a deep dark tunnel leading inside.

I raised myself a little higher and slowly pushed the swollen head of my cock inside her ass. Lexi tensed against me, moaning, pushing back into me. Her ass flexed inwards as I pushed at her anus - then suddenly my dick popped inside.

“Fuck!” Lexi moaned as my dick filled her asshole.

“She’s a natural!” Janeway cheered from the sofa.

I started down at my cock, Lexi’s stretched asshole wrapped tightly around it. Her anus squeezed my shaft, choking it white, her rim red from the strain. I slowly pushed in and out of her butthole, my dick inching deeper and deeper into her with each thrust.

Straining, I pushed as deep as I could, then quickly pulled out, my dick squelching out of her ass with a pop and wobbling as it pinged up straight. I pulled at her buttcheeks and held her ass gaping open. Lexi moaned happily and absent-mindedly swiped her brush across the canvas.

I rose on the balls of my feet and squatted over Lexi’s ass, hands clenched tightly to her waist, and plunged back her gaping rectum. She buried her face into the floor as I pounded her tight butt, ramming and and out, up and down. My hands slowly slipped down her body, slick with sweat as I pounded forward.

My balls slapped against her wet pussy as I thrust inside. Slap, slap slap. Lexi moaned, reaching a hand between her legs to work her pussy.

My hands found her shoulders and pulled her up onto her elbows, pulling her back into me while I pumped her asshole. Lexi flicked her red hair back and held her head high.

“Her form is definitely slipping,” Janeway said, inspecting her brush strokes closely. I peered over Lexi’s shoulder, slowing my rhythm to plunge balls-deep inside her. One hand held the brush and swept it crudely back and forward across the water. There didn’t even seem to be any paint on it.

Holding myself deep in her asshole, I stretched my hands out and held the side of Lexi’s head. I resumed my pounding of her asshole, balancing on my toes and Lexi’s head. I slipped fingers of both hands inside Lexi’s cheeks, hooking her mouth wide open, yanking her backwards and forwards. I hammered her asshole and pulled her cheeks and yanked her pretty head. Drool spilled out of her mouth and onto the canvas as she wailed and rocked.

Lexi’s whole body started to tremble. She fell forward and collapsed on the floor, twitching and moaning as she climaxed from my cock in her ass. My dick slipped out as she stretched over the floor, panting and quivering.

I dropped to my knees over Lexi’s back. I pulled her asshole open as it tried to close itself, massaging her buttchecks. Then I tugged my dick and crept forward over Lexi’s body. She lay face down on the canvas of her mermaid-portrait. I squatted over her head, my balls resting on her cheek, and jerked myself off.

Cum erupted out of me like fucking cannon fire, spurting out across her canvas, staining the tits and face of her portrait with my sticky juice. The canvas soaked it up, staining darkly.

I panted and jerked and convulsed, spurting more cum over the painting, then relaxed. My dick flopped down onto Lexi’s face, dripping the last of my cum onto her cheek.

Lexi opened her eyes and saw the soggy white stains on her painting.

“Oh no!” she cried, pushing herself up to her knees. I staggered and collapsed onto the floor as she rose.

“Look what you’ve done!” she cried, hugging her arms over her tits. Her pretty face was furious, eyebrows creased, green eyes bright with rage. A blob of my cum clung to her cheek. “You’ve fucking ruined it!”

“I don’t know,” Janeway mused, scratching her chin. “I rather think he’s finished it nicely.”

Lexi looked at me furiously and put her hands on my hips. I took that as my cue to take an exit - and snapped back to the real world.

Janeway had told me that the only information that came back from the Otherworld was my memories. But as I came back to myself, at home on my own sofa, staring at the picture of Lexi peacefully working on her painting, I swear every inch of my body tingled, trembled and ached.

I dropped my phone and lay back on the sofa. I guess that was enough Instagram for a while.


End file.
